scottfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heroes of Scott Dunne/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2002 sequel to Scott Dunne: The Movie, The Heroes of Scott Dunne. Part 1: Opening Paramount Pictures logo, only in the USA and Canada prints Warner Bros. Pictures logo, only in Canada and international prints SD-129 Productions logo Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES and WARNER BROS. PICTURES present Text: in association with SD-129 PRODUCTIONS fade in the world in space Text: an ALPHAVILLE production cuts in the Antarctica Research Station and “When You See Those Flying Saucers” by The Buchanan Brothers playing in the background Type-On-Text: ANTARCTICA RESEARCH STATION fade in the office with Fat Tony and Ranger McFadden Fat Tony: Hey, Ranger McFadden, you might wanna check this one out. Palomar just picked it up. Ranger McFadden: Holy smokes! What do we do?! No one told us what to do! I took this job because you never have to do anything! Fat Tony: Ranger McFadden, stop it. Let me calculate its impact point. Looks like…The City of SD-129 Ranger McFadden: Supernova, this is Red Dwarf. We actually have one! Code Nimoy! I repeat, Code Nimoy! into SD-129 House at early morning light, revealing the film's logo where we see a "The" and a "Heroes" appear and the word "of" pops out of "Scott" and becomes "Dunne" then on top of the "Scott Dunne" logo, the word on top of "Scott Dunne" and before the word "of" was "The Heroes" but was changed to "The Heroes of" because there is no end of the "Scott Dunne" history when “Tell Him” by The Exciters playing camera goes through the O of "Heroes" into Scott Dunne waking up, brushing your teeth and having pancakes for breakfast Big Show: Morning, Scott Dunne! Scott Dunne: Morning, guys! The Rock: Hurry, turn on the TV! Turn it on now! Kent Brockman: ...and some early morning fog, giving way to sunny skies. Seventy-five degrees. Scott Dunne: Thanks, Kent Brockman! into Linus van Pelt sleeping Lucy van Pelt: Linus, time to get up. You don’t want to be late for wedding. yanks his blanket Lucy van Pelt: GET UP! Linus van Pelt: Ahhh! My blanket! Dunne wears black suit The Rock: You look gorgeous, sweetheart. Scott Dunne: Thanks, guys. into SD-129 Church Meghan Trainor: My little guy! Scott Dunne: Miss Trainor! Meghan Trainor: Come and see! enter the church Helen Lovejoy: Hello, everyone, Attention! Attention! Wedding starts in 30 minutes! Scott Dunne: Dad! Comic Book Guy: Scott Dunne! Milhouse van Houten: Hey, Scott Dunne. Sherri and Terri: Hi, Scott Dunne! Scott Dunne: I can't believe you're all here! cut into Scott Dunne stands from waiting for the wedding in 30 minutes Part 2: Scott Dunne and Meghan Trainor Dunne getting the picture for Metal Scott Dunne in the SD-129 headline Meghan Trainor: Psst, Mr Dunne. I hate getting married, and i love those songs! Scott Dunne: Sounds great, Miss Trainor. Meghan Trainor: Are you going to save the world with Homer and Charlie Brown? Scott Dunne: Um, yes! Meghan Trainor: Bye, Mr. Dunne Scott Dunne: See ya later! Dunne has incredible punch kick and the rest of the security guys and shoots the security guys are dead Scott Dunne: gasps Phew! That was close. Show comes out of the SD-129 church Part 3: Scott Dunne is Captured! Big Show: Scott Dunne! Where could she be? Scott Dunne! Where are you? Show grabs Scott Dunne Big Show: Scott Dunne! Scott Dunne: Hi, Big Show. Big Show: Where have you been? Big Show: Oh, Scott Dunne. Every husband and wife feels that way on her wedding day. Show walking with Scott Dunne and walks away and van drives into the church B2: Shh! The wedding is starting! Security Guys comes in the SD-129 church The Security Guys: Stop the wedding! Security Guy #2: Scott Dunne, Meghan Trainor! You’re too young to get married! Scott Dunne: Ahhhh! Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Carrotman, Carrotfather! Help me! Big Show: I’m coming, Scott Dunne! Scott Dunne: Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Carrotman, Carrotfather! Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Carrotman, Carrotfather! Security Guys fights Scott Dunne and faints Scott Dunne: Big Show, The Rock, Edge, Carrotman, Carrotfather, Miss Trainor? Guys? Security Guy #3: All right, let's get this baby on the bus. (Fades to black) Part 4: Scott Dunne Meets Homer and Charlie Brown into the airplane in the airy early morning light when Scott Dunne was sleeping in his head tucked down against the feet Scott Dunne: Honey, could you hit the snooze? Dunne wakes up Homer: echoing Scott Dunne? Scott Dunne? Charlie Brown: echoing Scott Dunne? Are you awake? Homer and Charlie Brown: echoing He’s awake! Scott Dunne: I am awake. Where am i? Homer: Where are you? I’m at the airplane! Charlie Brown: What happened, Scott Dunne? Scott Dunne: Scott Dunne trying to get married and got captured! Charlie Brown: Don’t worry, Scott Dunne, why don’t you sing a song until we gets better. Scott Dunne: Okay, Homer and Charlie Brown. into Scott Dunne, Homer and Charlie Brown begins to sing “The Heroes of Scott Dunne” song Scott Dunne: ♪Arms that warm me when I'm cold Lips that smiling never scold Ears that listen, hands that hold Once more I have a hero♪ Homer and Charlie Brown: ♪Homemade Chocolate Grand souffles Picnics out on holidays Summer Beaches, Winter sleighs Once more she has a hero♪ Scott Dunne, Homer and Charlie Brown: ♪The Heroes of Scott Dunne the ones who help you up each time you fall The Heroes of Scott Dunne the ones who hang the times on the walls The Heroes of Scott Dunne the ones who truly love you most of all Once more I have a hero♪ Homer: D’oh! Charlie Brown: ♪Warms of comfort when I'm scared age of stories do be shared gifts that show me someone cared Once more I have a hero♪ Scott Dunne, Homer and Charlie Brown: ♪The Heroes of Scott Dunne the ones who help you up each time you fall The Heroes of Scott Dunne the ones who hang the times on the walls The Heroes of Scott Dunne the ones who truly love you most of all Once more I have a hero♪ Scott Dunne, Homer and Charlie Brown: ♪The Heroes of Scott Dunne the ones who really care when you feel small The Heroes of Scott Dunne the ones who'll always be there when you call The Heroes of Scott Dunne the ones who truly love you most of all Once more I have a hero♪ Scott Dunne, Homer and Charlie Brown: The Heroes of Scott Dunne She has a hero♪ Scott Dunne, Homer and Charlie Brown: ♪The Heroes of Scott Dunne the ones who truly love you most of all (love you most) once more I have a hero♪ Heroes of Scott Dunne” ends and Scott Dunne, Homer and Charlie Brown cheered Homer and Charlie Brown: Bravo! Scott Dunne: Thanks, Homer and Charlie Brown, I’m feeling better. Homer: Why don’t you introduce yourself? Scott Dunne: Okay. Hi, I’m Scott Dunne. Homer: I’m Homer Simpson. Charlie Brown: Good grief! and I’m Charlie Brown. Scott Dunne: I can touch the button and go flying in the air. Dunne pushes the button on the airplane and Scott Dunne, Homer and Charlie Brown go flying in the sky Charlie Brown: Don’t touch the buttaaaauuuuuuggggghhhhhh! Scott Dunne: Wooohoooo! Homer: Woo hoo! I’m flying! Charlie Brown: Whee! Look at me! I’m flying! Scott Dunne: Stay on target! Dunne gets the SD-129 grapple onto the airplane Charlie Brown: Aim for first class! Scott Dunne: Homer and Charlie Brown! Hold on to me! Please don’t let go! Dunne performs a flying punch kick and rest of the ninjas go flying Scott Dunne: This ninja is flying! Homer: Charlie Brown! Hold on to me! Don’t let go! This is the best part of the day. Scott Dunne: In here! In here! Category:Transcripts